Some foods or beverages when consumed are generally preferred hot. These foods and beverages may not be desirable once they have cooled off. The use of devices for heating and maintaining food and beverages at a desired temperature is known in the art. These devices typically include insulating elements to limit the rate of heat loss from heated food or liquids. However, some of these devices are generally not able to keep food or beverages hot for an extended period of time. Other devices may be able to keep food or beverages hot by applying a heat source; however, these devices may require a constant electric power source or a controlled flame in order to keep consumables at a desired temperature. Such devices may be tedious and may represent a burden to consumers. For example, a consumer may need to find available power sources, such as a power outlet in a wall to connect the device and provide a source of power. In another example, a flame may be used to heat food or beverages, but may be inconvenient, uncomfortable or hard to manage. Therefore, a need exists for a convenient and easy to implement device for maintaining food or beverages at desirable temperatures.